Introducing heterologous genes into animal host cells and screening for expression of the added genes is a lengthy and complicated process. Typically a number of hurdles have to be overcome: (i) the construction of large expression vectors; (ii) the transfection and selection of clones with stable long-term expression, eventually in the absence of selective pressure; and (iii) screening for high expression rates of the heterologous protein of interest.